Proverbio Fantasica
by IvyCloverJay
Summary: In a world not unlike our own, tension is brewing. The irregularly ageing leaders of the Eurasian continent are forced to fight, but with no clear enemy, it's practically impossible. Italia may lose its sovereignty forever, Germania is still a fractured mess, a dark shadow looms over Rossiya, and the leaders of Zina, Cippangu, and Britannia have personal problems to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am here with a new series, which I've been thinking about for some time. It involves action and fantasy, with a mixture of regular and nyo characters. I hope you enjoy it! (Note- this page is likely to be updated along the way as I make up my mind on which characters to use)**

The International Record of State Officials of Notable Powers

The Kingdom of Greater Britannia

Her Majesty Queen Alice Rose Kirkland

Princess Ainsley Kirkland of Alba

Princess Addfwyn Kirkland of Cymru

Princess Aoife Kirkland of Airlann

Prince Anrai Kirkland of Eire

(The Kingdom of Greater Britannia is more of a union between multiple autonomous regions under the power of one sovereign state. Although Queen Alice Kirkland has authority over the entire Kingdom, each region is governed by their respective Prince/Princess. England is also considered a Principality, with Queen Alice as its Princess. Therefore, her full title is Her Majesty Queen Alice Rose Kirkland of The Kingdom of Greater Britannia, Princess of the Principality of England.)

The Kingdom of Western Franks

His Majesty King Francis Bonnefoy

Princess Lucielle Bonnefoy

Princess Emma Van Dijk of the region of Belgique

Prince Abel Van Dijk of the region of Nederland

Duke Luca Müller of the region of Luxemburg

(After gaining control of Luxemburg, some of the residents expressed distaste at the sole national language being French, and having to embrace the culture of the Franks. Part of the former state has tried many times to become independent, or to join United Germania.)

The Kingdom of Terranea

His Majesty King Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, regent of Italia

Prince Alvaro Cruz of Portuguesa

Princesses Katarina, Felicia, and Julieta Vargas of Italia

(Let it be noted that Italia is a disputed region. Although it fell into Terannean control following the fall of their monarchy, some states still recognise it as independent. At least two of the three daughters of the former King and Queen are still alive, although they have been adopted by the royal families of Terannea and United Germania respectively, in an effort to lay claim on the land. The third has, reportedly, been abducted, and her location is unknown, despite the King of Terannea's efforts to find her. When the eldest, Katarina, comes of age, it is likely that Italia will become independent again.)

United Germania

Her Majesty Queen Monika Beilschmidt of Deutschland

Her Majesty Queen Julchen Maria Beilschmidt of Preußen

Her Excellence Archduchess Erica Edelstein of Österreich-Ungarn

His Excellence Archduke Daniel Hedervary of Österreich-Ungarn

(The hierarchy in this nation is perhaps the most confusing. Each one of the four leaders has roughly the same extent of authority as the other, although they each govern their specific region. Therefore, any issues that are brought to the monarchs are discussed between them and settled with a vote. In the case of a tied vote, they discuss it further. The regions each have great autonomy, and different armies, although they follow a common command. The region of Österreich-Ungarn has campaigned for independence with little success, although some of its residents want it renamed to Österreich-Magyarország in order to respect the differing cultures. It is also unclear if United Germania is a Kingdom or an Archduchy.)

Die Schweiz-Liechtenstein

Duke Basch Zwingli

Princess Lilli Zwingli

(This state consists of two former countries, both governed by the same person, both with the same policies. It is strictly neutral.)

The Empire of Rossiya

High Ruler Anya Braginskaya

Evelin Von Bock

Rozalija Gallante

Tarvine Laurinaitytė

Dmitri Braginsky

Nikolai Arlovsky

Anamaria Popescu

Florentyna Łukasiewicz

(Again, very confusing. Anya is a Czarina in a sense, except that the name of the title was changed after the revolution. One of the few non-monarchies in the continent of Eurasia, it is one of the largest empires also. Although Evelin, Rozalija, Tarvine, Dmitri, Nikolai, and Anamaria are considered more important than regular citizens, being former leaders of Polska-Lietuva, Eesti-Latvis, Moldova, Ukraina, and Byelorussia respectively, ever since these nations were conquered by Rossiya, they lost any immediate power. Polska-Lietuva is an interesting case, since the eastern part of the nation fell into Rossiyan control, while the western part remained independent. Florentyna, the Queen, disappeared after Rossiya's invasion, although it is rumoured that she is in hiding, regaining power. This left half of a country a war zone, with Rossiya claiming it as their own, while Germanian forces want the land for themselves, or to keep it independent. This is why Florentyna has been classified by Rossiya as one of their regional former-leaders, even though her survival isn't confirmed.)

The Northern Union

His Majesty King Mathias Køhler of Danmark

Lukas Bondevik of Norge

Berwald Oxenstierna of Sverige

Tino Väinämöinen of Suomi

Emil Steilsson of Aisland

(This is the union of the five Nordic nations. Like Britannia, it is less of a nation and more like a commonwealth between several sovereign states.)

The Kingdom of Romania

His Highness King Vladimir Popescu

(Previously two kingdoms, Romania and Transylvania; they became one after a civil war. Vladimir was the eldest son of the King and Queen of Transylvania, who fought for control of Romania after their Queen lost popularity. Although the Transylvanians were successful, almost all of their royal family, including the King and Queen, were killed either in battle or murdered by supporters of the old Queen. The only two that remained were Vladimir and his (then a baby) sister, Anamaria, who had fled to Moldova for safety. Vladimir was sent to be educated in Balgariya, and befriended their prince, while Anamaria stayed in Moldova, only two when Rossiya gained control of the region. Vladimir was devastated by this, and went back to finish his education in Romania, which had been ruled by various advisers for two years, later taking the throne.)

The Kingdom of Balgariya

His Highness King Milan Velichkov

(The only son of a Balgariyan prince and a Romanian princess, he gained the throne after the King, his uncle, died. His mother was the sister of the former Queen of Romania, who fled to Balgariya after being usurped by the monarchy of Transylvania. There they were imprisoned, since it was rumoured that they were planning to take over the country, and the prince, when visiting the family, fell in love with their princess, setting her free so that they could get married, amongst public indignation. The princess died in childbirth, and the prince died later from grief, leaving Milan to be raised by the King, who, dubious of his heritage, sent him to a school on the outskirts. There, he met Vladimir, another outcast, and the two struck up a friendship. This was so strong that Milan followed Vladimir back to Romania, only returning to Balgariya after his uncle fell ill. It is said that it was the King's dying wish that Milan was to rule next, for unknown reasons.)

The Empire of Zina

Empress Chun-Yan Wang

Princess Fan-Mui Wang of Xianggang

Princess Ling-Yung Wang of Aomen

Prince Eng-Hai Wang of Taipei

(The Empress has three children, Fan-Mui, Ling-Yung, and Eng-Hai, (triplets). Their father was unknown, and in order to prevent humiliation, Chun-Yan sent the three children into three different orphanages in three different regions. After a year, however, she regretted her choice, and reclaimed them, dismissing any inquiries. Thus, the triplets now live with their mother in the capital of Zina.)

The Empire of Cipangu

Empress Sakura Honda

(The cousin of Chun-Yan, she is half-Zinese, but was raised as a citizen of Cipangu.)

 **NOTES:**

 **-All leaders age irregularly. This is because the heads of states, and their families, of all countries are watched over keenly by a goddess known as Asine, who controls the ageing process. She also bestows them with certain magical powers upon their coronation. Why she does this, what she looks like, and any extra details about her are unknown. It is said that once one gains power, their fate is in Asine's hands, and their only salvation is to rule well. This led to the monarchy of Romania's demise.**


	2. An misplaced maiden

**More will be revealed in time! This story is written with no set protagonist. It will centre around where the action is.**

The sun glared through the windows, even though it was only Spring. Julieta pulled her red-brown hair in a knot behind her hair, wiping her flour-covered hands on her dress. The twelve-year-old had been assigned, yet again, to bake the bread for that evening, which was why she was standing, kneading dough on a counter, stick-like legs scratched, cotton dress dusted with thick brown flour. Yet she didn't mind, and whistled herself a little tune as she worked, shoulders swaying side to side, her hair coming undone almost instantly and falling in cascades down to her waist. She only looked up when the Matron came in, a wash basket tucked underneath her arm. Julieta gazed at the woman. She leads the orphanage, and as a result had an air of authority about her, which was only emphasised by her stature. The Matron glanced over at Julieta as she rushed to put the basket down. "Julieta, are you almost done kneading? We'll need the bread baked quickly. Wasn't Lara helping you?" She gave the room a quick once-over, before sighing in exasperation and opening her mouth, however, whatever she was about to say was lost as the front door of the orphanage swung open.

A young, grubby little boy ran in, his greyish blond hair hanging limply over his eyes. On his bare ankle was a scar shaped like a bird, which was why he wasn't known by his name, Mario, but as Pigeon Boy. The Matron started, but he spoke clearly, excitement in his large watery eyes. "Signora! Signora! The King! The King!" Julieta turned away from the counter. "What do you mean, the King? Answer me, boy, this isn't another of your pranks, is it?" The woman snapped, but Pigeon Boy's face remained the same. "He is here, I am not lying. Look- you can see the top of his carriage through the window there!" He pointed towards the window that Julieta was standing next to, and sure enough, there was the faint outline of a carriage in the distance, growing closer. What little colour remained in the Matron's face drained, and she tugged at her mousy brown hair nervously as turned and called; "Children! All of you! The King's coming!" Before leaning down and murmuring to the two children,"go and tell the rest of the villagers of his arrival." She stood up and wiped her forehead. "Some sense of humour he's got, not sending a message across that he was coming. This is the second time he's visited in ten years..." The Matron shivered and went out the back door to call again.

Pigeon Boy led Julieta by the wrist out of the building and down the dirt path, chattering as he went, barely giving the girl time to stop and put her sandals on. "Juli, Juli, I was out in the garden like usual, picking berries for the tart, when I saw the fruit growing in some of the rich peoples' fields, and I wanted to go and pick some to make the tart better. " Julieta shook her head. "That was bad of you, Pigeon. You know you mustn't steal. If one of them found you we wouldn't have been able to help you again, okay?" The boy nodded, but was in no way solemn. The orphanage was a little way away from the rest of the village, so the girl sensed that she would have to listen to him for quite a while yet, but didn't mind that much. She liked children, and was quietly interested as Pigeon Boy continued. "So I'm in the fields, and I see the King's carriage, which I know because of the photographs and paintings that they have in the Museo, and I'm so shocked I dropped my basket, and I run back to the orphanage!" Julieta frowned. "Oh dear, so now we don't have fruit for the tart, we've lost a basket, and the rich people will find it and know it was you. You must go back and pick it up!" Pigeon Boy laughed.

"Okay, I will, but listen! Isn't it strange that the King's coming again? We're in such a small town!" Julieta shook her head. The road to the village was rocky and steep, and she stubbed her toe on a tree root. As she stopped to nurse it, she replied. "I think he just likes the sea, kings are allowed to have holidays you know..." but Pigeon Boy was adamant. "No! There are lots and lots of places by the sea in Italia, so why should he come to this one? I know!" he clapped his hands quickly. "There was a rumour amongst the posh kids that the princess is here! You know, the one that was hidden away somewhere in the country after the King and Queen died," he added at the girl's look of disbelief. "Oh, come on, it's likely, right?" Julieta started walking again, her foot still sore. "Oh, stop with the silly talk. There's no way the princess would be hidden here, and if she was, wouldn't she know? Come on," the girl beckoned before Pigeon Boy could speak again. "We need to alert the townspeople as soon as possible."

The pair skipped and stumbled down to the valley, then back up to the town. By the time they reached the square the sun was a little lower in the sky, and the King's flag was barely visible over the treetops. Julieta ran into the middle, and called loudly, "the King is here! Prepare festivities!", and Pigeon Boy joined in cheerfully. "The King! The King!" several passers-by turned to see what the commotion was, and a few of them gave sighs of exasperation, either at Julieta and Pigeon Boy or the King himself. "There's no way that the royal court would come _again_ to this little town!" an especially pompous and unpleasant farmer snapped, and Julieta shivered. "Begone, you brats!" Except that any additional comment was subdued, not by the farmer, but by the distinct _tap tap_ of heels. Julieta and Pigeon Boy spun around to face the new, grumbling presence, just as everybody suddenly knelt down. The children followed quickly- for as unlikely as it seemed, Princess Katarina was facing them.

Julieta recognised her from the photographs. She wasn't particularly tall for a woman, around average height, and was admittedly pretty, although the scowl on her face set it off slightly. Her entire figure was soft and feminine, and she held her head in a way that made it obvious that she was a woman of authority, and her pointed, regal nose, wavy, mid-length, chocolate brown hair, almond-shaped, fern-green eyes, and smooth olive skin complemented it perfectly. Even the curl on the Princess' forehead was elegant, so unlike Julieta's crimped, offsetting one. She was wearing a long dress, as young women did, which was plain white and embroidered with silver satin. Even though the attire was lighter than most expensive clothing, it still had long sleeves, and for somebody to walk such a distance on high heels was cruel in Julieta's eyes. She could see that Katarina thought the same, since she was cursing lightly underneath her breath.

"Oh, not this again," the Princess huffed. Her eyes flitted around the town square and finally settled on Julieta, who had just realised just how alone Katarina was. Weren't there any bodyguards? What was happening? The King's carriage had stopped moving in the distance as well. "You," she pointed at the girl. "What's your name?" "J-Julieta." "Julieta-? And do stand up, this kneeling nonsense is getting on my nerves." Julieta nodded and stood up, before replying, her voice still wavering. What did she want with her? "Just Julieta, your majesty. I'm an orphan, and I don't know my father's name." Katarina's scowl lightened, and she nodded. "Hmph. You're an orphan, you say? Could you take me to your orphanage?" Julieta nodded, and Pigeon Boy stood up. "Y-your majesty!" he squeaked. "I'm from the same orphanage! Should I come, too?" Julieta winced, but the Princess simply sighed and nodded. "Okay. Now please, I'm incredibly tired, and I would like to get this over with. Lead the way, Julieta."

Julieta began to walk slowly out of the town, aware that the entire village's eyes were on her. Most of them looked confused. What, after all, did the Princess have to do with a mere girl like her? A voice called out. "But what, your majesty, did you come here for? Aren't you going to stay?" Katarina turned to the source of the voice, and frowned. "You shall find out soon enough. Do not question the King's motives until he tells you what is going on." She turned briskly and ushered Julieta forwards. She followed the well-trodden, rocky path, searching for the King's carriage out of the corner of her eye. There it was, in her peripheral vision, at a complete standstill. Katarina also seemed to have noticed, since she cursed loudly, which made Pigeon Boy giggle for a second. "Oh that fool, expecting me to walk my way back there. These ankles are going to burn into oblivion soon enough."

"Your royal highness, did the King really make you walk all the way here?" The Princess nodded grimly. "So as to _not attract attention._ He's got some nerve, really. Ohh, I can't wait until I'm old enough to challenge him! Unless I stop ageing now." Julieta opened her mouth, then closed it. Katarina seemed to notice. "Oh, for God's sake, just talk to me; you too, boy!" She spoke pointedly to Pigeon Boy, who jumped. "I don't want to spend the rest of the day walking around with a mute swan and a little beetle." Julieta opened her mouth again, and this time actually spoke. "How long does it take to stop ageing?" Katarina shook her head. "That is unanswerable. We live and die at the hands of Asine. I could live till a hundred, or fall desperately ill and bleed to death tomorrow. That is the risk we have to take." "But, your highness, is there any way to ensure that you live longer?" "Ah, there has been a pattern. Bad rulers die. Good rulers live. Eventually, everybody has their expiry date. We are not immortal."

"And yet Asine isn't a puppet mistress. She simply spins and cuts our lifelines. She isn't controlling this conversation, for example, and neither is she making the boy pick the flowers in the bushes." Katarina turned to Pigeon Boy. "Do you know the names of the flowers?" He nodded. "Margherita, your highness!" She smiled, so oddly genuine, for a quick moment, before returning to her cold expression. "And yet in Espana, they call them Margarita, and in Britannia it is daisy." The Princess turned her gaze towards the horizon, the sea line hidden behind the hills of the valley that they had just descended. "And in Germania, that odd lot call them the gänseblümchen. Isn't language interesting?" Julieta nodded. "But at school, we have only learnt Spanian." "Ah. Well, I guess we will have to teach you." The girl was confused by this. "But your majesty, why would you want to teach me?" "All in good time," Katarina replied quietly, and thus the conversation was cut off.

It was early evening when the three reached the orphanage. Pigeon Boy had chattered good-naturedly to the Princess, who had responded in a mildly amused manner. Pigeon Boy knocked happily on the door of the wooden building, which was answered by a rather cross Matron. "My goodness, you two! What took you so lon-" she was cut off by the sight of Katarina, but didn't show any particular reverence. "My goodness, what is the King meddling with now? The lives of two young children?" Katarina laughed, which caught the Matron off guard. "Well, Julieta here isn't just any child, as you will find out soon enough. She has been requested to be taken to the palace." The other three remained silent, staring in disbelief at Katarina as the words sunk in.

"M-me? But I'm just- I can't- surely not?" Julieta exclaimed. The Princess shook her head. "I am being completely serious. I will need you to collect all of your possessions as quickly as possible." She turned to the Matron, who was still staring. "I need to have a quick word with you." "But your majesty? Am I going to the palace too?" Pigeon Boy asked, round-eyed. Katarina smiled sadly. "Unfortunately not. I am sure that Julieta will still come to visit, however." And then it really hit Julieta. She was _leaving._ All she had known her entire life was Seborga, and now she was leaving it indefinitely. And yet there wasn't enough time to hug all the villagers, the children at the orphanage, and caress every single flower- how wretched! _I_ will _come back,_ she thought. _Definitely._ Feeling the adults' eyes bore into her, she gave a quick hug to Pigeon Boy and raced upstairs to her bedroom.

The wooden stairs were rickety, but she was so used to them by now that her feet glid effortlessly over the gaps. The upper floor was buzzing with energy and excitement, all the children of the orphanage having been instructed to stay there until they were to present themselves to the King. The uproar intensified when Julieta entered, everybody speaking at once.

"Julieta! Sister Julieta! Where have you been?"

"Is it true that the King's coming?"

"Did the townspeople believe you? Was that awful farmer rude to you?"

"Why are there voices downstairs?"

The girl opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly one of the older children, a fourteen-year-old boy called Derigo, cried out.

"The Princess! Princess Katarina is outside!"

Everybody flocked to the window, and Julieta, who had already seen Katarina, was able to pass through. She entered the bedroom, which she shared with another girl called Lara, and closed the door behind her. It took a few moments for the girl to register what was happening. Every step she took on the uncarpeted wooden floor, every breath of the warm air she took might be her last in this room. Julieta knelt down on the floor and reached underneath her low bed, feeling for her suitcase. It emerged, a battered box of light leather, the case that had been placed with her on the doorstep of the orphanage almost twelve years previously. Tears leaked from her eyes and splattered the cotton bedsheets as she opened the case and began to gather her few possessions into it. The sun that shone through the windows would be framed differently tomorrow, the air would feel different, and the familiar light smell of bread and fabric would be lost. She knelt there, silently sobbing, telling herself repeatedly that she would be able to come back, that things would be better in the palace, only to repeatedly lose hope. The girl barely noticed another entering the room until Lara spoke.

"Juli?" She asked as Julieta turned to face her. "What are you doing? Why are you crying? Here," she went and wiped the other girl's tears with her sleeve. "Don't cry.." Julieta looked up and her pale green eyes met soft brown. She looked down again and spoke quietly.

"I'm going away Lara.. and I won't be able to come back for a long time..." Julieta felt Lara's arms wrap around her, and sobbed quietly into her dress.

"It's ok, Juli, we'll all wait for you here...

They let go of each other and said their farewells, before the Matron's voice boomed up the stairs. "Hurry up, Julieta! The Princess is waiting!" The next few minutes were a blur of tearful hugs to Lara, pushing past the crowd in the hallway, and running down the stairs to the front door, where Katarina was standing. She was tapping her foot against the ground impatiently, but still managed a smile for Julieta. A gloved hand reached down to take the young girl's, and the Princess thanked the Matron for her services before the two started the lonely trek to the King's carriage.

All that Julieta, tired and sad as she was, could recall from the journey was that it was long, and hard, and that it was nightfall by the time they reached the carriage. Katarina was cursing profusely and rubbing her heels, and pushed Julieta into the vehicle rather roughly. The girl was too exhausted to protest and simply sat down in one of the velvet seats, ignoring the Princess, the King, and the driver, and falling asleep.


End file.
